Personal hygiene cleaning devices that have a brush head include, for example, toothbrushes, skin care products and many others. There are other devices that include RF (radio-frequency) electrodes that apply RF energy to hair, skin or body tissues for various purposes, such as depilation, acne treatment, ablation and others.